This Little Game We Play
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: "Tenten wait up!" I heard Neji say. I pretended not to see nor hear him and drive off school property and go home. You might be thinking that I'm pretty mean, but it's not like he's never done the same to me. I guess you can call it a little game we play.


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Hey everyone! ^^ I know, I'm still working on _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life _but I want to write some fanfic's about different couples. And I might get ideas for the other fanfic. n_n So anyway this fanfic is about Tenten and Neji, my second fave couple for Naruto, and the reason I like them so much is because they remind me of SasuSaku. =) Neji is similar to Sasuke and Tenten is kind of like Sakura. And I'm not sure if the story will be good, but I think it'll be okay. u_u Still, I'm just a beginner. So here's the story. n_n

* * *

_This Little Game We Play_

* * *

_RING!_

I looked up from my paper at the clock to see it was time to, finally, go home. I shoved my work in my backpack and lazily threw it over my shoulder. Today was Friday and I couldn't wait to get home and just relax. I walked out the front doors of the school and made my way to my car.

"Hey, Tenten!" I heard someone call my name from behind me.

I turned around to see Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata. And I thought I'd be able to make it home without running into them. I bet they had something planned...

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Tenten, I'm having a party tomorrow at my house! Wanna come?" Ino asked me, an excited expression on her lightly tanned face.

"Hm..." I said.

"Should I _really_ go? Last time I went to one of Ino's parties, the cops ended up coming to pay a little... _visit_." I thought.

""Yeah, I'm goin' to have to say no." I said, while getting into my car.

"What? Why not?" she didn't sound so happy.

"Well I don't really feel like being questioned by some random cop... _again_." I said.

I really wanted to just go home. I had a really long day already. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"That was _one_ time! And it's not going to be the whole school this time! Just the gang." she said happily.

I sighed. This wasn't my day.

"N.O. means no" I said.

They all frowned at me.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have a job and I work that day." I said.

"Fine." Sakura said depressingly.

Temari smirked and said "Are you sure you're not going just because you want to spend more time with the Hyuga?"

"No, Temari, I'm working tomorrow, and I would like to rest before I have to wake up at eight."

"Alright, Tenten-chan, but try to cut a few hours. You work too hard." Hinata said, a little worried.

I nodded my head and started my car, but it seemed it really _wasn't_ my day. Right when I was going to reverse out of my parking spot, _he_ of all people had to come.

"Tenten wait up!" I heard Neji say.

But since my car was noisy, because it was kind of old, I pretended not to see nor hear him and drive off school property and go home. You might be thinking that I'm pretty mean, but it's not like he's never done the same to me. I guess you can call it a little game we play.

It's a pretty pointless one and I guess there aren't any rules too it either. We just do stuff to each other to piss us off. Like I said, pointless.

And what Temari had said about me and the Hyuga was true. I have liked him for that long. And ever since I told them in fifth grade, all the girls besides Temari in fourth grade at the time, that I had a crush on him, they had decided to put it on their list of things to use to black male me.

I turned on my cars radio and decided to listen to some music. I slowed done at a street light that was red, and then I heard one of my favorite songs on so I turned it up even louder. While I was waiting for the light to change to green a nice, clean and shiny black car pulled up next to mine. As I looked over at it I realized something, it was _Neji's_.

And he was looking at me. I tilted my head a little to the right, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. He lived around the big and rich looking houses. I didn't. He made a signal to turn down the music and roll down my window, but when I was about to, the light turned green. I gave him an apologetic smile and headed towards my house.

When I drove up my drive-way, I turned my car off, grabbed my backpack and got out. I slammed the door and was about to walk inside, but my pocket started to buzz and vibrate. I pulled my phone out and opened it. Hm, a text message. I really wanted to go inside and relax, but what if it was important... oh well.

I shoved the device back into my pocket and walked inside. I threw my backpack by the stairway as I walked past it and headed for the kitchen. I didn't have a mother or father, not even siblings, so I would get home with no one waiting for me. I didn't even know or remember them. My foster parents said they died when I was about two in a car accident. I moved out of their house when I turned sixteen. It's not that I didn't like them; I thought they were pretty awesome actually. They took care of me when I was alone. I moved out because they thought that I should have a little taste of living on my own. They paid for all my bills so I had nothing to worry about.

I walked over to my fridge and opened it to see some leftover pizza I had ordered last night. I pulled it out and put a couple off pieces in the microwave for a few seconds. While my pizza was warming up, I headed over to my living room and turned on my TV to see what was on. I settled on Sponge Bob and walked back to my kitchen to find that my pizza was done warming up. I pulled them out and went back to the living room to enjoy some Sponge Bob goodness, with a side of pizza.

* * *

A few minutes later, my pocket buzzed again. Getting tired of it, I pulled out my cellphone, opened it and what do I see? Two unread text messages. I set down my half eaten pizza and checked what the first one said.

_Tenten, I need to talk to you._

_-Hyuga Princess_

_Tenten! I need to speak with you._

_-Hyuga Princess_

I just couldn't catch a break. At least the name I put him on for my contacts was 'Hyuga Princess'. I replied back, not wanting the Hyuga Princess to start whining again.

_What is it?_

_-Tenten_

I closed my phone and tried dearly to concentrate on Sponge Bob being a total retard.

_BUZZ_

I sighed. Darn Hyuga and his ability to text fast. I opened my phone again and read what he had put.

_Can you meet me at the park?_

_-Hyuga Princess_

_Which_ one? There were three. One by my house, one by the Hyuga Princess house, and the last one by Naruto's house.

_Which one?_

_-Tenten_

A minute later, I got another text message.

_The one by my house._

_-Hyuga Princess_

I sighed. I'd have to drive there. Couldn't he have picked the one by my house?

_Fine. When?_

_-Tenten_

_BUZZ_

_Now._

_-Hyuga Princess_

He got right to the point. And why now?

_-sigh- Fine, I'll be there in a bit._

_-Tenten_

I got up from my couch, turned off my TV, put my dishes in the sink and headed for the front door.

* * *

I parked my car and got out. It was October so it was a bit cold outside.

I walked until I saw a bench to sit on. I waited awhile, but when I still didn't see him I pulled out my phone.

_Where are you?_

_-Tenten_

I looked up from my phone. It was cloudy and almost felt like it would rain any minute. What did he want to talk about? Couldn't we just talk on the phone? I liked him, but that 'like' would only go so far.

_BUZZ_

_...You actually went? Wow Tenten._

_-Hyuga Princess_

I looked at my phone. He was _so_ not doing 'that' _now_.

_What do you mean 'You actually went?'!_

_-Tenten_

I was seriously starting to get ticked off.

_BUZZ_

_I was just joking. I guess the game is just too much for you. You can go home now._

_-Hyuga Princess_

… _Oh no he didn't, he was playing our game _now_! _I got up and stomped back to my car. While I was walking, I felt something wet hit my cheek. I wiped it, and found out that it was a raindrop... why me?

As I ran to my car, the rain started to get heavier. Great. I was not going to be able to drive home. The closes house here was... again I repeat, _why me_?

I got in my car and could hear the raindrops hit my car... poor car.

I sighed and started it... but nothing happened. I tried again, but showed the same results. This _really_ wasn't my day. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

_Ring... ring... ring..._, that Hyuga better answer his phone_... ri-_

"_Hello" _he said.

"Listen you little princess, you texted me constantly, told me to come to a park that I had to drive to in the middle of October, and it is now raining so hard I can't drive home. You better come and pick me up or else." I said. I was_ beyond _'ticked'.

"_..."_ Silence.

"Answer me Hyuga!" I yelled.

"_Must I?"_ he asked.

"... No, you don't. I just called you to yell at you and tell you it was all a joke. _Of course you have to, stupid!"_ I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_... I'll be right there."_ and that was it. The Hyuga Princess hung up on me. The apocalypse must be near.

* * *

I waited for about five minutes until I saw the princess' car pull up next to mine. I'm surprised he got here so fast. The rain had gotten heavier, if that was possible.

I got out of my car and ran to his. I opened the passenger door, got in, and close the door as fast as I could.

I looked over at him, to see him smirking at me. I thought it was so hot on him, but I was just too pissed.

"What are you smirking at you princess?" at that his smirked vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, princess. Now can you just get me home? I'm mad enough." I said.

"Can't do that." he said plainly.

"And why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because, it's too far. Until the rain settles down, you'll have to stay at my house." he said firmly.

He was already driving too, so getting out of the car was a given no.

"Fine! Whatever, just get there quick." I demanded.

* * *

We reached the house a few minutes later and I got out of the car and ran inside. Good thing I had decided to wear a sweater with a hood. I took my, now wet, sweater off and put it on the coat rack.

"It's so warm in here." I whispered.

"That's because the heaters on." a voice behind me whispered in my ear.

I was so scared; I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

* * *

"I already said I was sorry, now stop whining you princess. And it was your fault for sneaking up behind me." I said.

"But did you have to poke my eyes, slap me, punch me, and kick me downstairs, very hardly at that, and by the time all that was over you finally then recognized me?" he said, pain written all over his face.

We were in the living room sitting on the couch. Neji was in pain, and I was trying to not laugh. But I couldn't hold it in anymore, but I would just let it out little by little.

"Pfft..."

He looked over at me, an eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked, like I didn't hear anything, but was trying not to let my laughter out.

He shook his head and looked away.

"Pffffft..."

He glanced at me, but when seeing I was looking at my finger that was a few inches away from my face, he looked away.

"Pffffft-"

"Aha!" he said turning his face to look at me.

"W-what?" I asked. But before he could say anything I let out all my laughter.

While all that was happening, he was staring at me, like I had grown a second head.

"... What _are_ you doing?" he asked.

Once I was able to speak again I answered "Isn't it obvious? I'm laughing at you." I said.

"Hn." he said.

I frowned.

Come on now. I can barely handle one Uchiha." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"What I mean is that you saying 'Hn' reminds me of the Uchiha." I said.

"Well I'm sorry that everything I say isn't good enough for you." he said satirically, but there was something else with what he, said I just didn't know what.

"... Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked over at me and said "Why would something be wrong."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Never mind."

"..."

It was silent for a couple of minutes. I looked around and right by the giant TV I saw a rack of movies.

"Let's watch a movie while we wait for the rain to lift."

I walked over to the stack and said "Anything in particular you want to watch?"

"You pick." he said bored.

I scanned the rack looking for something interesting, then, all of a sudden, something caught my eye. I grabbed it and couldn't believe it.

"..._Ponyo_!" I exclaimed happily.

I had always wanted to watch before it was even in theaters, but I didn't watch it because I didn't really have the time or money.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

I turned to him smiling. I ran over to him and shoved the DVD in his face saying "Yeah I'm serious! I've always wanted to see this! But, why do _you_ have it?"

"It's not mine, it's Hanabi's." he stated plainly.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said "Let's watch this!"

He sighed but said "I would put it in, but due to the accident that occurred earlier, I can't walk that well."

"Oh stop being the little princess you are and put it in!" I yelled.

"I can't. You do it." he said.

"Fine, I will!" I said as I got up from the couch and over to the DVD player.

I looked for the power switch. Once I had succeed in that I pushed the eject button, place the DVD in, loaded the DVD and ran to the couch.

I was so excited that I got to watch it. Maybe it wasn't a bad choice to come here.

"You are such a child." Neji said after I had pressed the play button to start the movie.

"Whatever." I said, too happy to choose a combat to tell him.

* * *

I woke up to see a house that didn't look anything like mine. I felt around me and was surprised to feel something, or someone, at my side.

"Finally awake I see." that voice sounded familiar... _oh dear Kami-sama!_

I quickly looked up to see I was laying on _his_ right side.

"Oh my Kami-sama." I said as I got up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well," he started "after the movie ended, you knocked out."

I thought back to the movie, and... He was right!

"Oh... okay." I said.

I looked out the window to see the rain had finally lifted.

"Can you take me home?" I said sheepishly.

He smirked.

"Alright." he said as he got up.

I noticed something on his face of what looked like a... _black spider_.

"Neji, don't move. There's a hideous black spider on your face. I'll get it off okay." I said.

"Wait Tenten that's-" but it was too late.

I jumped in front of him and gave that spider a got hit.

"Haha!" I laughed in delight.

But when I looked over at Neji, he... was on the ground whimpering in pain.

"Sorry Neji. But that was one nasty looking spider." I said.

"I-it wasn't a spider Tenten, it was a bruise _you_ gave me when you punched me." he said through the pain.

"... _Oh_." I said,

I helped him up and looked at his face. I winced. He was probably in a lot of pain. The whole right side of his face was red, and it was right over the black eye I had given him.

"Oh, you must be in a lot of pain." I said.

"Whatever, let's just go before I get more pain inflicted upon myself." he said.

I nodded my head and we both walked outside to Neji's car.

* * *

Neji parked on my drive way and turned his car off. I turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry again about the whole hitting you." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine." he smirked.

Even though his face was bruised the smirk still looked hot in him. I smiled, I guess today was on okay day.

I was turning my head so I could get out of the car, but a hand grabbed my chin gently and I was facing the Hyuga Princess again. I was pretty sure I was blushing a lot.

"W-what are you doing Neji?" I asked, scared about what was about to happen.

But he didn't answer me. Instead he kissed me, on the lips. My eyes widened, but then I closed them and decided to enjoy the moment.

After a few more seconds he let go off my chin and we moved apart from each other.

"W-what was that?" I asked, my blush way beyond the point of control.

"Did you forget our little game already?" he asked.

"... That was a part of our game?" I asked.

"Maybe..." he smirked.

"Come to my house tomorrow, the same time" he said.

"Aren't you going to the party?" I asked.

"Nope." he said.

"Well I have to work." I said.

I got out of his car and was about to walk to my door when I heard him say "I think you can call in sick just this once."

My eyes widened. I smiled in defeat and nodded my head. He smirked and drove back to his house. I walked inside my house and closed the door behind me. I stood there for a moment and thought back to what just happened. I smiled. I loved this little game we play.

* * *

Yay, another fanfic done. n_n I really liked this one. =P I hope you guys did too. And I have a feeling that I'll update _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_ very soon. ^^ So check in soon, okay. ^^ Bye! _-gaarafangirl14_


End file.
